The Monster Inside Us
by Bethica
Summary: Peter Hale is at the Eichen House, locked away in the secret floor of the mental institution. There, he is planning some sort of an escape, with or without help of his supernatural 'friends'. He then meets a fellow werewolf who also have the same intentions to escape, and also help him reclaim his Pack and gain revenge against Scott's Pack. Sets after 4x12 (Smokes & Mirrors)


**The Monster Inside Us**

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and all of its properties belongs to MTV and its creators, I own nothing from them. The only thing I own is my OC.

A/N: It's been years since I wrote an actual fanfic, due to work and a long writer's block. The story is set after Smokes & Mirrors.

* * *

><p>Peter Hale sits in his cell at the Eichen Asylum, a floor full of supernaturals that a normal human would never knew or known about. Ever since a bunch of teenagers usurped him and his master plan, he knew eventually he'll find a way out, but.. of course the mountain ash and few other things are keeping him from 'shifting' or escaping. He also shares a cell with a man with a third eyeball, hidden behind a linen cloth behind his forehead.<p>

He isn't thrilled to speak to this hell of a freak show from Dr. Valack, the man scares him, and making his vows more bigger to escape from this secret floor. Peter sits in the far corner of the room, making zero eye contact with his cell mate, and when he -does- looks into his third eye, he doesn't like what he sees, only to scream in terror.

A few weeks passes on by, the former Alpha, lies on the cold floor of his cell, only to become awaken with a scent of another being. He growls in his subconscious sleep, thinking about that idiotic teenage boy and his companions. Though, this scent wasn't Derek's, his daughter, or any of those damned kids from Beacon Hills, this scent was rather new.

The hallways have been becoming rather loud and fierce, he moves onto his feet to try to get a good look at the dimmed hallway, the large unbreakable glass kept him from gaining closer to the door. Wondering who his new neighbor would be, despite he could careless about anyone, except for himself, but it gave him something to do, other than converse with the doctor or reading cheap romance novels, which are just girl porn, perhaps a lot better than Fifty Shades of Grey. Peter caught a feint glimpse of a new Eichen residence. A loud bang was heard in the hallway, the sound of the metallic door being slammed as the supernatural person is now in their cells.

Oh well, not like he can easily maneuver his way out of his cell to have tea and cupcakes with anyone in this dreadful place. Most of them, simply scares him, beings that are unheard of to Beacon Hills, but that sort of thing is under the rug.

Lying on the floor, he stares up on the ceiling, the scent of another, was another werewolf, a new wolf. If there wasn't any Wolfsbane or Mountain Ash in and around the perimeter of the facility, he would of teamed up with a fellow werewolf to tear this place off, and simply abandon them, or.. matters worse add whoever to his own pack, seeing Scott failed that act. Whoever comes and goes to this floor, are likely dangerous and psychotic like himself, though.. he betrayed so many, that this place was simply, -perfect-, they couldn't just kill him, though they probably so very want to.

* * *

><p>The cell room, few doors down from Peter's and Dr. Valack, lurks a dark haired woman sitting onto her bed. An empty cell, no books, no form of entertainment, just her and the blank canvas walls and ceilings, though few indentures are placed onto the walls, as if someone previously before her banged their heads against the wall, until their skull cracked. Her appearance has some beauty, but with the Wolfsbane intact, wounds on her face and the side of her torso could be seen, her clothing isn't much helpful, shredded, but at least they had some modesty to add gauze and bandages around her. She would be wearing fresher clothing by now, but that process is foiled as she is rather strapped down onto her bed, after they presuming gave her a sedative to numb her limbs slightly.<p>

Listening to the halls of the supernatural, the almond shaped eyed young woman tries to filter out the sounds, to allow her to sleep. Guess, she has to get used to it that this is her new home. At least its not a maximum all women prison. She been at least jailed a few times, but never something greater than a detention cell.

Before all this crazy nonsense, she had a somewhat normal life, with the exception she was a thief. She was a cat burglar from few towns over from Beacon Hills, stealing valuables from jewelry to laptops, to really expensive equipment. Though, she would do anything to get more money into her pocket, just to make ends meet, and no she wasn't buying drugs.

Ever since the Dead Pool was floating around, the raven haired woman figured at the time this would have been the greatest challenge to make a much bigger coin, and simply retire and start over with millions of cash in her pockets. Though, it was going great, until one of beings on the list bit her, it was a werewolf, but it was attempting to kill her. Instead of trying to finish it off, she retreated.

Gazing, upon her ceiling, she soon enough dozes off. Peter, on the other hand wasn't sleeping, instead he was plotting his escape, unable to use any his werewolf abilities from this containment and the building itself, he'll have to do it the old fashion way. Maybe if he's lucky he'll try to free some of the dangerous beings to help him escape, and more than likely desert them. He will get back at Scott's pack, and reclaim what belongs to him.

* * *

><p>The morning arises for the Eichen Asylum, the hallways were simply quiet, for once. Though, that quietness wouldn't last very long, the other inmates in this cell block, are starting to awake, and the officers guarding every nook and cranny started their morning rounds, followed by a resident doctor to sedate them if they were to extract them from their rooms. Also, its breakfast, they wouldn't let them starve.<p>

After breakfast, Peter as usual not paying attention to Dr. Valack, but continues to stare at the cell door that was distance away from the large glass pane door frame. The sounds of keys jiggling were nearing to his door, two men are presented to the room, followed by a doctor with a rather long needle.

"Time for a chat?" says, Dr. Valack.

"Taking Mr. Hale to his new cell, I'm sure you've done your purpose." The man with the long syringe gazes down Peter,. Peter, on the other hand, is simply ready to assault the doctor with the needle, but the brute looking men takes the initiative to bar him from hurting another and to take him to his new room, hopefully quietly, though it wouldn't happen. The doctor places the sedative into his shoulder, regardless if he was willingly or not, this was for a mere precaution.

The scruffy werewolf is now being taken from his room, though he's kind of a bit glad. One, he's away from Dr. Valack, and two this makes it much more easier for him to escape, minus no unbreakable glass pane in the way. Peter finds himself a new empty cell, roomier, it could use a bit of decorating, but he's not planning to stay here very long. The door now slammed shut behind him, echoing the halls of the wicked and the mysterious.

"Finally.." He mutters to himself, gazing at his surroundings, though there is no window for him to look outside, it was a solid concrete block around him, with the exception of the door. He now has to plan to escape, and the first plot to lure them into his room, with a valid reason. The scent of the newbie werewolf was also near, perhaps too near, just on the other side of the wall. She wasn't saying very much, probably asleep.

On the other side, she was merely staring at the ceiling, awaiting the bands to come off her wrist. The men continues to do their normal routine round to the inmates in this block. Coming to her cell, the brute officers made of pure muscle and strength holds her shoulders down, followed by her legs, to keep her from harm to them or herself, allowing the doctor to sedate her.

"Removing these bands, I'm sure you want to get bit more comfortable." After drugging the young woman, who isn't a teenager, but somewhere around her early to mid twenties, she dazes out from the medicine being injected into her arm, allowing him to remove the tied down bands. "Your wounds will heal soon, but it will take its time while you're here." He says to her, and allowing the fourth guard into the room to place a tray of food onto the floor for her to eat, once she's not tired and weak.

Peter listens from the next room after the cell door was slammed, leaving the new werewolf tenant to her leisure activity, though she's kind of useless. Sitting on his bed, against the pale white concrete walls, he might as well get to know his neighbor, though, contemplating what to say, but whatever comes out his mouth is unpredictable.

"For.. a new werewolf that isn't dead yet, I'm shocked." He says, loud enough for her to hear on the other side, as she lies in her bed still, "But, getting caught alive and brought to this fine of a place, that.. is quite something." With a mild sarcastic tone to his breath, not expecting her to respond right away, he just relaxes some.

* * *

><p>Everything for the woman was a blur, or what it felt like to her, before arrival at the Eichen House, she was trying to get a bit of extra bit of cash on hand, perhaps to retire her job for a bigger fortune to maybe start her life all over again, but getting the money, the cold and easy way, didn't end well. The bigger cash out, she became a werewolf.<p>

Sure, it gave her heighten senses, smells, and best of all strength and speed, that just doubled up her future pay load when it came to thieving in wee hours of the morning, now that the Dead Pool list was terminated, and she never really received her cash out.

The moment it became a full moon, she lost all self control and humanity, she shifted into a werewolf. She just wanted to kill, kill, kill, till there was nothing left around her path. It scared her at first, but the creepily part she sort of liked it, she wasn't the type to kill to begin with, but the transformation almost triggered something in her brain, shaping the person she is becoming.

One night, she found herself in a barn, that looks at least a hundred years old of wear and tear. The sight and smell of the interior of the place was horrendous. Cattle of cows and sheep were slaughtered in her wake. Blood, guts, wool, and bits of leathery scraps was littered all over and covering her naked ivory tanned body. Didn't help that, someone's Collie was killed or eaten by her, although she did recovered the collar by a foot from her right hand.

The urge of transforming into the beast was pretty rad to her, she's a lot something more something different, though her town isn't like Beacon Hills, it had zero to none werewolves, and hardly any supernatural creatures that she knows of, or perhaps hunters in the previous years might of killed them off, or chased them down into Beacon Hills.

Ever since the full moon, and able to shift on her own free will, night by night her humanity is starting to wane, and more of the beast wants out of her, almost to the point its tormenting her. Sometimes, she keeps the beast on a very short list, if she's creating unwanted attention, or she's doing it just because or one case to run free from the police. One moment of running away into the woods, the moment later she becomes a rather large and fast dog, escaping them. Her humanity wants none of this nonsense, but the thrill of this is becoming much even more, tasting her very first kill when she successfully killed a werewolf during the Dead Pool, was enjoyable. Now, that she is a werewolf, she wondered why they didn't want to have none of power, almost they're like Gods.

She did created unwanted attention, bringing hunters to her neighborhood, and returning back to Beacon Hills, she did so, perhaps to blend in with the right crowd, or perhaps to find more like herself, the ones with a right mind about being a fierce werewolf. The good side of herself wants to achieve goals to give herself a fresher start to help tame the beast, and to give a good reason to be a better person.

* * *

><p>Peter is now sitting by the wall of his very empty cell, staring at the opposite side in silence, its been least an hour by now, his meal is nothing no more, leave some crumbs and utensils on the silver empty tray, waiting for the day to go by, plotting how he will plan his escape. With his heighten sense of hearing, he casually listens around the area around him, and perhaps his new neighbor on the other side of the concrete wall of their prison-like cells.<p>

He opens his mouth, at first no words came right on out, it felt like bats flying out, he hasn't really talked much to anyone for a while, "Hey, do you least have a name, little wolf?" He tries to say in a louder tone for her to hear through the thick walls.

The young woman in her cell, just finishes up her breakfast, now that the medication in her arm has worn off by now, her eyes shift into a bright blue tone before reverting to her dull gray hues, deciding whether or not to give off her name. Shrugging her bruised and banged up shoulders, "Roxie." She replies in a bored tone, she sounds a bit exhausted as well, probably gave a big of a fight until she became locked up in here.

"Well, Roxie, you and I are going to have such a great time together, perhaps we will become friends." He says in an almost sarcastic cheery voice.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked it, and this is my first fanfic in such a long time, so pardon if my pastpresent tense is bit screwy, hoping I've improved. I'll try to post the second, or actual first chapter when I have the time, being a new mom and all. ^^


End file.
